Our Story
by Hydra98
Summary: A slightly different take on what I think should've happened on the last scene of Chuck. Inspired by a comment I read, although I can't remember who wrote it or even where I read it. First ever fic.


I'm new here. Yay?

A/N: This story was supposed to be posted on Valentine's Day but I found out that newly registered users need to wait 2 freakin' days to be able to start posting their fanfics. Anyway, I hope you guys like this story. R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Chuck_. Sarah Bartowski does.

All mistakes are mine.

**Our Story**

**5:36AM**

Sarah sat there in the beach thinking of the past couple weeks. She didn't know what to do. Sarah Walker was married? She couldn't believe it. Sure, Chuck seemed like a nice guy but she never thought she would ever actually settle down and get married. She'd always thought she would eventually end up getting killed on a mission – serving her country. As her thoughts continued to occupy her mind, she heard footsteps behind her. She had a good idea who's it was.

"Hey.", Chuck said, sitting down beside her.

"How long have you been here?"

"All night. I figured you'd be here."

"This place is important isn't it?" Sarah asked. She didn't know how she even ended up going there in the first place.

"Yeah, it is."

They sat there in silence for a while, staring in awe at the peaceful scenery and listening to the calming sound of the waves. Both of them not knowing what to say about this whole messed up situation. Or rather where to begin.

"Chuck, tell me our story." Sarah said, finally breaking the silence.

Chuck paused. Taking a moment to think of when it all began. He smiled.

"Well, it all began on the night of my 26th birthday. I was hiding out in my room with Morgan and...

Chuck started to explain their story of how he received the Intersect and that Sarah was sent to protect him. (A/N: Imagine the pilot episode of _Chuck_ starting with Sarah's "Chuck, tell me our story." line and Chuck's "Well, it all began on the night of my 26th birthday. I was hiding out in my room with Morgan and..." then the next scene would be the scene with Chuck and Morgan attempting to sneak out of his room.) He proceeded to tell Sarah their story (A/N: All the 91 episodes of _Chuck_) for the next ten or so hours – although it only felt like minutes to them – until the moment of where they are now.

3:28PM

...So, yeah. That's where we are now. With you losing your memories, and me, sitting here telling our story to the woman that I love when she doesn't even remember any of it, including ever meeting me, and it hurts, you know? I just wish tha-" Chuck was on another one of his rambles when Sarah cut him off.

"Chuck?" she says, cutting Chuck's rambling.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

He stared dumbfoundedly at her for a second, not sure whether he misheard her or not. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, he thought. Letting him hear the things he wanted to hear. After a moment, realising that he wasn't imagining things, he leaned in and their lips met. He felt her smile against his lips. For the first time in three weeks, they were home. Finally.

A/N: There you go. My first fic. Special thanks to the person who wrote the comment that inspired this story. I forgot who it was, sorry for that. I also apologise for the never-ending author notes, especially in the story itself, but I felt like it was the only way to explain to you guys how I wanted it to be shown on the actual episode. Talking about the ending of _Chuck_, for me, it was good. I like the fact that it's a promise of things to come for Charah, instead of a Cliché ending with Chuck and Sarah buying that dream house and having the perfect life. Although I don't think the magical kiss would work, I do think that Sarah would start living with Chuck to get to know him again and fall for him. And, for me, her memories would come back slowly, by years of being with and around Chuck again, just like those memories of the Wienerlicious and the Irene Demova virus came back to her.

Please leave a review guys. What do you think of my first story? Any constructive criticisms? I hope this story is only a start of more to come. Thanks for reading!


End file.
